


Porn Star Dancin'

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, Stripping, all that sexual nonsense, joe is a slut and frank loves it, lap dance, strip dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl





	Porn Star Dancin'

“ _She wraps those hands around that pole,  
She licks those lips and off we go!  
She takes it off nice and slow,  
‘Cause that’s porn star dancin’!_”

Frank had to give his brother credit. Joe knew what kind of song to pick to do something like this.

They had been traveling for several days and his little brother was soon whining about how bored he was, begging that they stop at the next town they went to. And Frank agreed, soon finding them something a bit outside the city, where the motels were just a little less skeevy than most. And then he was dragged to the nearest strip club, though he had no idea why. It wasn’t as if he went to those places often.

But then it became obvious when Joe left his side and appeared on stage as a dancer for the competition the club had been having fifteen minutes later. And Jesus it was such a turn on. The younger Hardy worked the pole like he was born for it, flexing and twisting around it with a grace and sexual allure Frank wished he had. With his blond hair a mess, blue eyes shining with mischief, young enough face and well toned figure, Joe was the very definition of “jailbait”, and from the eager wolf whistles and cheering, the crowd thought so too. Pervs.

Moving closer to the stage, Frank stared with appreciation at the booty shorts Joe was wearing. They looked like regular blue jeans just a bit too close, hugging his ass just a little too perfectly, and, if he looked hard enough with the flashing lights, it looked like his little brother was wearing a thong underneath his apparel, and damn if that didn’t make the brunette jump on stage and ravage his brother in front of everyone.

Joe must have had the same thought because as soon as they caught eyes, Joe grinned wickedly, and before Frank knew what was happening he was being pushed back into the chair that was brought on stage, Joe standing over him with that little smirk on his mouth, like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Unable to tear his gaze away, Frank was entranced as Joe moved fluidity into the most arousing lapdance he could ever imagine. The warmth of his brother’s body brushing against him, the feeling of those strong thighs straddling his legs as the blond bent over backwards, showing off everything he had, it was all like an intoxicating spell. Then Joe was sitting up again, grinning as he swiveled his hips, which only got Frank harder.

“Fucking tease,” Frank grumbled, and Joe winked as if he heard over the music. When the song reached one final note, the blond leaned in, pressing a hungry kiss to his brother’s mouth amid cheers of the crowd, money being practically showered over them both.

Frank was definitely going to ask for a “private dance” once they got out of here. Maybe it could end with his cock up Joe’s ass. Oh yeah, he was gonna enjoy that kind of happy ending.


End file.
